


The Queen Decrees

by Sonny



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Answered Challenges, Drama, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/Sonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Direct Sequel to Ceala's fic The King Abdicates ; Several weeks after the events in The King Abdicates... After losing his rightful place as "king", Brian becomes a little discombobulated... lucky for him, Michael is there to help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen Decrees

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v163/sonnygrl/BeautifulOtherness/?action=view&current=TheQueenDecreesTitleNames.jpg) ****

**Prequel - > [THE KING ABDICATES](http://www.always-fanfic.net/eFiction/viewstory.php?sid=2208&warning=5) by Ceala **

**THE QUEEN DECREES**

Michael had been wanting a peaceful - at least, _restful_ \- weekend. Friday couldn’t have come soon enough, ringing in closing time and knowing what would await him once he left work. With both Ted and Emmett being occupied elsewhere and Debbie still attempting to deal with her beloved baby boy “living in sin” with Brian Kinney, Michael could finally have the alone time with Brian he’d been wanting. Maybe a home cooked meal, watching a movie and cuddling on the couch, considering going out for drinks (optional) and then returning back to the loft to finish out the night into early morning hours.

Michael hoped there would be a shift in things coming soon. Another quiet change like the last one that would leave him both breathless and speechless with wild wonder. He didn’t mind the fresh, new-ness of being a Top with Brian. Michael had no idea how much Brian would actually enjoy being a Bottom, and be so damn good at it. But it wasn’t the simple shift of Brian wanting, _desiring_ , to be fucked, it was the whole entire demeanor changing that worried Michael.

Brian had suddenly become shy, flustering a bit and would turn beet-red around Michael, eyes almost rolling back into his head as only images of Michael taking him invigorated him into a state of unfurled sexual tension. A nervous Brian was a rare thing to face and in bed it had become something rather endearing. He started to giggle. Brian Kinney _never_ giggled. But Michael would catch him doing that biting his thumbnail thing, when usually he’d smirk behind the finger there was now this light and airy seconds of laughter quickening through the chest wall. It had startled Michael the first time he heard the sound, he’d join in once he got his bearings straight.

Brian carried his body differently. When he used to keep both feet firmly on the ground and would _stomp-stomp_ his way through a room, now it was this faint _tap-tap_ and a near accurate glide through the space as if he had channeled Alvin Ailey, himself. Brian would turn around with a _whoosh!_ on the front ball of his foot, then stick his torso out, with arms dangling and shoulders arched backward. The pose reminded Michael of bull fighters in the ring without the red capes, except with flare. Flare? No, Brian Kinney didn’t have “flare”... or _panache_ or even a flame to burn bright, like Emmett. Brian even _stood_ differently. Those long, lanky arms, with their beautiful sinewy muscles, were now wrapped or folded around his middle, like Brian was putting up an extra defensive wall to protect himself.

It had taken Michael a few days before he learned every little daily routine Brian used to do like a manly man had quickly converted into something girlish or ultra-feminine. He thought it was a joke, at first, but every once and a while he’d catch Brian with a frown marring his brow; like he was deep in thought about how to hold his fork or cut with his knife, drink his wine or handle his beer bottle.

His voice had gone an octave higher, just above the usual deepness and when he spoke... it was almost like night and day from the Brian Kinney of mere weeks ago. Brian even had said “ _I love you”_ and not in a teasing manner; he was downright serious, becoming a little wet in the eyes at times. He’d even state the words without flinching or not backing them up with something “butch”, knocking his elbow into Michael’s rib cage to share a snicker or two. He’d bring home flowers and candy; one time he left a stuffed bear holding candy and felt flowers in the center of their bed for Michael to find. When they talked or held conversations, Brian would go on and on about memories - _the good ones between them_ \- and started to reveal dreams about the future. _Their_ future together.  

Michael had to admit he could’ve been the one at fault. It was certainly addictive to not only give pleasure to Brian in life, but to do so in their bed, having a control he never thought possible was thrilling. He had swore he wouldn’t let it go to his head, but that was next to impossible. He was starting to grow more and more concerned, but not that it had anything to do with him. He was fine. He actually couldn’t wait for the old days of knowing exactly what would meet him once he walked through that loft doorway. These days he never knew which Brian was at home, waiting and ready for him.

He had never thought Brian could become more stunningly gorgeous or that he would find new ways to feel the same attraction he’d felt for this long. Watching Brian drunk with power as the “once and future” King of Liberty Avenue had always been a freakish turn-on. But to look down at Brian or to watch Brian above him as Michael thrust in and out of the tight hole was becoming a new natural high and a sinful desire. Michael simply wished Brian would find a happy medium, instead of being _one_ way _all_ the way. He didn’t mind BottomBrian, but pined for the days he knew right when he was able to give of himself directly to Brian, with no worries of him being hurt or harmed unnecessarily. Michael could always be assured Brian could feel, or sense, his love rather than simply saying the words. He was so used to giving he couldn’t adhere to a lifetime of taking... and taking with no more giving. It made him feel useless and cold.

Probably the only reason pushing Michael on to causing another “shift” between them was something he had been mulling over since the last time Brian had almost begged Michael to fuck him. The sex started off great, like always; equal foreplay with plenty of mouth-watering kisses. But at some point, when they both knew the moment would arrive to start preparing for penetration, Brian appeared hesitant... fearful, like he wanted to pause and take a break. Or that he might not want to continue.

He wouldn’t allow his eyes to connect with Michael’s and when he opened his mouth to speak he could only bite down on his bottom lip to clam up. He had huddled into himself as he rolled over onto his stomach and began to slowly spread his thighs wide, but Michael knew something was wrong. Not just from these visual cues but from Brian’s own body. There had been weird vibes in the air and odd sensations wafting toward Michael, not to mention that sudden bout of nervousness that would creep in with no notice. This time it stopped Michael completely.

It was that frightening moment one reaches during sex when the passion builds and builds and is so strong and demanding, reaching a height of unattainable release. When no amount of fucking or self-pleasure can, or will, assuage your body and you know for sure your satiation point will never be achieved. You think harder and faster gives enough pleasure, but it’s an emptiness that fills in the aftermath once you realized how much of a freak you truly are in bed.

Michael had been ready to back down, but the idea of rejecting Brian in this state made him reconsider his actions. Brian was at an extreme vulnerable point and one misstep might damage him from a place neither of them could turn back from. So to cover backing down from sex with Brian, Michael feigned a sudden onslaught of inexplicable nausea, dizziness... and a pounding in his head that made him cringe and roll about on the mattress as if his head would explode. Brian sprung into action, almost flying out of bed to put on clothes to hide his nakedness and then running to the bathroom to grab a cool, wet cloth and the trash bin. He had told Michael to lay back, he would find him aspirin and something “fizzy” to drink to ease through the need to vomit. Michael kept apologizing, not able to claim what really caused him to end this moment. Brian seemed relieved, if not a bit flighty himself as if he had almost reached a level of insanity that was scaring even him. For the rest of the night into early morning light, Brian played attentive nursemaid, taking on the role of “nurturer” as if he was born with the ability. Well, Brian was always good at anything he tried to accomplish, plus he had this penchant for wanting to impress Michael.

The next morning, both wide awake and apologetic, Brian had burst into their quiet conversation with a subtle “thanks”. Michael had looked confused as Brian went on to explain that by a certain hour, while he’d been asleep, Brian had figured out what Michael had done for him. Brian was beyond touched, agonizing over what could’ve happened to him. He had attempted to open up and be as honest and forthright as he could, but he still was as confused as Michael was becoming and ten times as concerned something was _actually_ wrong with him.

Michael ached with the knowledge that a bit of playfulness between them to spice up their sex life could’ve sent Brian into an emotional tailspin. It was always in him to take on guilt, which he did almost immediately, but Brian continued to calm him down with the promise that he would try to work through whatever he was going through. He might need a few days of no sex, but they could still be as loving and affectionate with one another as they had always been. I mean, almost two decades of foreplay with no sex nearly made it easy to slip into “messing around” and no sex, but with a touch of completion, at least, in everything they did to one another.

It was nice. For three days. To not have the worry of doing further damage. To not have the pressure of being a great Top to someone who had possibly fucked the whole entire population of Pittsburgh. But it was even better to find new ways to explore each other, to seek pleasure and release from other ways rather than typical penetration. It was fun. Seriously. Never boring and Michael nor Brian had figured they’d laugh so much in bed with another man, while trying to reach a pretty fantastic orgasm. It made the euphoria that much more gratifying, but more than anything it gave them time to retrain their bodies to finally know where each really belonged.

And it didn’t hurt that they realized that “love” wasn’t just a feeling between them... it was like an actual entity in the middle of their bodies. Like they could touch its hand and bring it into them... even as tight as their bodies often melded together.

So... that was really why Michael couldn’t wait to walk through that metal door and see what awaited him for Friday night activities.

 **~~ &&~~&&~~&&~~**

On his way home, Michael had tried to ring up Brian. He was told by Cynthia that Brian had left early, which stunned Michael. That could certainly mean a lot of things. Mostly, though, Michael could sense that Brian was as eager as he was to be alone for the next three nights and two days. Neither of them wanted to state it, but they knew it would be spent in bed, alternating between sleeping and probably advancing to fucking again. The only question remained... who would assume which role or would they simply play the situation by ear?

Michael slid open the door, sliding it back to set the security code. Then he went quiet, hearing the splashing sounds from a distance. The acoustics of the loft space were terrible, especially if you didn’t want anyone to know where you were or that you had come home before them and were now possibly enjoying a hot, steamy shower.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Michael slid out of his jacket to set it on the hooks by the doorway, then plopped down into the computer desk chair. Brian had been at his desk for the last hour or so; the chair pad still warm from his bottom and files and paperwork strewn about the small desk. Even the computer monitor looked caught in the middle of something, several Windows open and laying along the tool bar on the bottom. Brian had this ridiculous screen saver of their stupid pictures from high school; the one from the photobooth. Michael couldn’t help staring at it with a pitiful sigh of delight. Poor schmucks didn’t even know what would hit them way back when.

He tapped the mouse to shake the hard drive awake, then drifted into Brian’s Internet Service provider to check on his emails. Just a routine he’d begun once he moved into the loft and had gotten rid of his iMac desktop. Though he had to adjust to Microsoft Windows and relearn all the bells and whistles he was getting the hang of something less stellar, but easily taught. He was about ready to click onto their shared music files when he heard the voice start to hum and then sing rather off-key. Well, no sense in playing music when he had his own “rockstar” in the shower. He got out of the chair and started to wander into the bedroom as he loosened his tie and began to untuck and unbutton his shirt.

Michael thought about undressing completely to follow naked into the shower behind Brian, but something told him to hold back that thought. To see what would happen if he just... strolled in and started to watch and stare at Brian beyond the foggy glass encasement.

Once he was down to his plain white t-shirt and belt-less trousers, Michael realized he didn’t have to open the door at all. It was already ajar and he had a pretty good view of the naked body from where he stood in the bedroom. But he was drawn closer still... and it wasn’t because he wanted to hear the song better. Mainly it was because catching Brian in a freeing moment was like waiting in the jungle of South America for mating season... a rare, momentous event.

It wasn’t as much funny as it was adorable and quite enchanting to see an unbound and carefree Kinney dancing to his own inner beat and often picking up a sponge or a shampoo bottle to pretend it was a microphone. The energy alone that was contained in that shower stall even made Brian eager and aggressive to washing his body with a certain... _style_.

Something had definitely shifted or changed without Michael knowing. Like an epiphany had been reached and Brian was simply excited about knowing the information, holding everything in as he waited for Michael to come home.

Michael thought about leaving, to let Brian think he _hadn’t_ been seen, but it was too profound to pass up. The moment when Brian would turn around and find him standing there, one dark eyebrow raised in quiet wonder.

Except when the faucets were turned off and Brian had dragged down the towel to dry hair and then his body, his frame was turned halfway to already be able to see some kind of shape beyond the foggy glass wall. Back to only humming to the song inside of him, he tucked the towel about his waist and looked up to see Michael lift his hand in a small wave of “hello”. Stupidly, Brian waved back, then rolled his eyes at being caught doing something ridiculous as if he couldn’t leave the stall.  

Brian opened the door and stepped out. “Sorry. I should’ve called to warn you.”

Michael was leaning his backside on the sink ledge. He brushed aside the apology. “Nonsense. Then I never would’ve seen you as happy as you were ten seconds ago.” He furrowed his brow. “What’s up? Good day at work?”

“Eh...” Brian shrugged one shoulder then the other, venturing closer to Michael, not really wanting to push him out of his way. He stood next to the sink as Michael didn’t budge from his perch. “ _... you_?”

“It’s Friday... and the weekend. You already know _how_ I feel.” Michael bumped hips together with Brian.

“Yeah, I do.” Brian smiled down at Michael, then averted his head to swipe down his face. “Look, about tonight...”

“ ** _In._** ” Michael already knew what he’d be asked. He had just told Brian he wanted to stay “in” tonight.

“Really?” Brian would’ve thought Michael wanted to wind down away from home. It wasn’t every night they could go out by themselves, like they used to before acquiring Frick and Frack in their midst. He let his body sag. “... oh... well, shit...” He ran fingers through his hair to shake his head. “... then I showered for _nothing_.” He sounded as if he’d been let down.

Michael gave Brian the once-over, then snatched the knot of the towel to drag him near. “Not... _no_ - ** _thing_**...” He leaned back his head to stand upright to kiss Brian’s lips, savoring the mouth and its surrounding wetness. “ _... mmm..._ ” He pulled away to smile up at Brian. “... how do you manage to always taste so good?” 

Brian appeared almost shy, hiding his face in Michael’s neck and shoulder crevice. “You... are a bad and terrible influence on me.” He kissed the skin of the throat, sliding his hands around the tiny waist to meet at the slope of the back, slipping under the t-shirt to touch bare skin as he leaned in to kiss that sweet mouth again. “ _... mmm..._ ” He loved it when Michael got aggressive with his tongue and lips, often biting him accidentally or conking his teeth. It often clued him in to know how ready for sex, or in their case - affection, Michael was. Reluctantly, he pulled back, clearing his throat while smiling down at Michael. “I, uh... have _something_ to tell you.”  

“You _do_?” Michael settled his forearms between their chests, soothing his hands over the moist flesh of Brian’s upper torso. “You mean... something _personal_ you wanna share with me?”

“Yeah... kinda.”

“Wouldn’t have anything to do with why I heard you singing in the shower, would it?”

Brian shut his eyes tight, blushing, then leaning his forehead on Michael’s brow. “You heard that?”

Michael pressed a kiss to Brian‘s unshaven cheek. “I keep telling you this place has shitty acoustics.” He pat the right breast tenderly. “Next time you wanna play ‘American Idol’ turn on the stereo or television in the living room.”

Brian chuckled deeply, sniffling air through his nostrils as he bent to snag one or two more kisses before he sent Michael away. “Give me a moment... okay? I just... wasn’t planning on us being here alone, _all night long_.” He stressed the last portion only because he had thought to take his time with Michael and not rush through what he wanted to have happen.  

Michael nodded his head on a bounce, smiled and then winked. “All right. I’ll go.” He trailed a single index finger along the sink edge to twist away and swish his bottom in the right direction, like a female on the prowl for her man. “... I’ll jus’... wander along an’ find somethin’ to do while I...” He heaved a huge sigh and batted his lashes. “... get out of these dirty clothes...” Michael made sure to lift up the hem of his t-shirt to show some skin. “ _... and you better come out of here without that towel around you..._ ”  

That last request was made with a different voice, less sensual and more demanding, meant to confuse Brian until he happened to come out of the bathroom whenever he found the courage.  

Chuckling lightly to himself, Michael shut the door behind him, giving Brian an extra “wall” to hide behind. He didn’t realize the temperature difference would cause him to sweat so much, but the coolness of the loft air caused pools of moisture to bead on his skin and drip down his body. He wandered around the bedroom, to his side of the bed and started by lifting the hem over his head and throwing the t-shirt to the floor. He moved to the dresser Brian had given him, digging around for fresh clothes to change into, throwing the pile on the end of the mattress for later. Michael walked back toward the bathroom, opening one of the large closet doors to find the empty hanger. Living with Brian had taught him some decorum about his clothes; at least the pants got treated as if they mattered and weren’t thrown to the floor like t-shirts had been.  

He was about to close the door he had opened when he felt the hand shape around his own on the door frame. Michael glanced over his shoulder to find Brian standing there. When he shut the paneling, he found out Brian was standing there completely nude and with a predatory look to his eyes as if he’d feast on Michael for days.  

 _Yes!_ Michael did a mental “fist pump” in the air in his mind.

They shut the door together, Brian moving to stand behind Michael as he pushed him flat to the closet surface. He buried his face in the inky black hair, sliding down the nape to nudge between the shoulder blades. Brian shaped along the thin, muscular biceps and cupped the shoulder joints. “I know what’s wrong with me.” He mumbled the words against the warm flesh.

Michael hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath until he tried to speak. His voice cracked as he said, “Yeah... really? What?” He opened his right hand, palm flat to the door, then brought up the other arm to do the same with the left hand. He could feel the familiar brush and poke of Brian’s length between his legs. Now, only in his briefs, Michael could sense every blessed inch of Brian’s wet, heated body.

Brian nodded against Michael, then quickly flipped him around to pin those hands above his head. He liked the sudden catch of Michael’s breath, the arch to the neck as instant desire coursed through him. He released one hand to cup the side of Michael’s neck, thumb playing along the Adam’s apple. “I love you too much.” He felt the giggle rise through Michael’s chest wall and up his throat, then had to join in. “I do.” He added it with a breathless wonder.  

“I know you do.” Michael shook his head at the odd claim. “Why would that, uh...” Brian’s knee nudged his thighs further apart, almost wanting him to lift the leg so he could settle it over his hip. “... be such a, uhm... revelation?” He was feeling his mouth go dry, the anticipation building of what Brian was capable of. Like always. Like he had been secretly wanting back for a while now.

Brian pushed off Michael’s face, then hovered over him. Like tempting him to lean up to kiss or touch. “I’m a Top. That’s just who I am. Who I always will be.” He didn’t mean to sound so forceful or frustrated, but he wanted his feelings to be known and respected. He knew they would be, but just in case.

“I know. I don’t want you to be anything else.” Michael suddenly felt like holding Brian or at least caressing his face. But he kept his arms up on the wall.

Brian started frowning, averting his head. “You make me wanna be things I know I’m not.” He cleared his throat to lift his chin. “You make me wanna be like you... or Emmett. Ted, even.” One hand touched the center of his chest, forming into a fist to pound. “Like there’s something wrong with who I am.”

Michael closed his eyes and shook his head adamantly. “No. No... never. There’s nothing wrong with you.” He finally dropped his arms to cup the sides of Brian’s face this time, able to notice how delicate a situation this was becoming. “There never has been, there never will be.” He reigned kisses everywhere he could on Brian’s face, even into his hair, along the ear lobes.

“I could see it.” Brian softly snickered, closing his eyes to how Michael’s sudden affectionate ways often left him achingly adored. “I could tell. You liked me... docile and quiet, if not submissive to you.” He often like goading Michael into a response, playful to the very end until he got what he truly wanted.

“Yeah, but... that’s not _all_ you are.” Michael tilted Brian’s head one way to look directly at him, his hands caressing and then running below his chin, along the strong jawline. “You’ve never been just _one_ thing to me, Brian. You’re...” _God..._ Michael hated how cheesy this would sound but he had to go with it. “ _... everything._ ”

Brian reached out to latch onto Michael’s forearms. “I blame my childhood.” He gulped the lump he felt in his throat and softened his grip on Michael’s arms to soothe. “I blame Jack.” It was strange how being a successful Bottom had taught him how to be more tender... loving. Sensitive to Michael’s every move. “Joan. Maybe even Claire.” Brian raised his head to stare down at Michael, those hazel eyes boring into wide brown ones, wild with amazement and concern. “I blame them for letting me down.” His heart broke and his body felt weak at every word uttered. He had to reach up to touch Michael’s face, skim his fingers over those luscious lips that kissed and mended with one press. “I blame them for wasting my youth and giving me nothing to go by once I did finally choose to grow up.” He rested heavy on Michael’s forehead, hating what he had done to himself instead of figuring things out before he went overboard, making himself crazy with confusion.  

Michael nodded his head, brushed through Brian’s hair, tucking the strands behind his ears. “Yes. I agree. But... _look at me_.” He tapped on his own chest. “See the way my mother is... see the way I am. Is that—are we alike?”  

“In some ways, but not every way.” Brian found he couldn’t stop watching Michael’s lips move or the way the flesh above his heart beat erratically with every pulse.

“You don’t have to pick or choose, Brian. Just be who you feel is natural to you.”

“I want to be equal partners with you. I don’t want to always be the aggressive one. I wouldn’t mind the occasional moment of weakness, but I can’t do this all the time.”

“No... an’ I’m not asking you to.” Michael wished he could shake some common sense into Brian, just wishing that sometimes he’d open up a bit easier to him rather than torture himself to no end. But Brian really only knew how to suffer and suffer well, until he actually bent too far to end up shattering. “I think it got away from us, both caught up in the bliss of new roles and knowing how the other one feels in the same role.” Here it was, his penchant for taking on guilt. This time he was willing to share. “I could see you fighting within, struggling in yourself to find out who you were. I never would’ve said 'yes’ if I knew it would spiral you so out of control.”  

“I did this to myself.” Brian swallowed down the bile in his throat, hating every word out of Michael’s mouth, finding that he was willing to shoulder blame along with him. “I was curious. I wanted you in another way. I wanted you to have me... to take me and feel... not superior but to know what it’s like between us to have real power and control.”

“But I do... as a Bottom.” Michael nodded his head when Brian looked at him with doubt in his eyes. “I have the kind of control and power I’ve liked for years. You’ll always be a ‘king’ to me. _My_ King.”

“... I can be as good of a Queen as all of you are.” Brian sounded a bit perturbed that he couldn’t “play” like the rest of them. Always on the outside looking in.

“It doesn’t make you less of a man, to always be King in _this_ house. You can tame it for everyone else. Or do whatever you feel like.” Michael surrounded his arms around Brian’s neck, resting them on his shoulders. “Do you know how beautiful you are when you’re being fucked?”

Brian had to look away, feeling the flush enter his skin. He still couldn‘t believe some of the ways Michael had gotten him to react, feeling a bit embarrassed by who he'd found out he was deep down inside. “... eh, I have some idea. When did you learn how to be such a good Top?”

“Well, I did have you for guidance... I shirk the blame on you, mostly.”

“Mmm... I didn’t do half bad for not really fucking you as I taught you well.” Brian cleared his throat and lifted his head to look down at Michael. “For the first time, I think we may actually have a ‘rule’ to adhere to.”

“Which will be?” Michael raised both eyebrows in curiosity.

“As far as we go outside of this relationship...”

“ _... you rule and I quietly concede..._ ”

Brian slowly nodded his head in agreement, then narrowed his eyes on Michael to see if he’d back down and try to change his mind. “... in our bedroom, it’s no holds barred... we feel the moment and then we do as we must, according to what the other wants...”

“Fine.” Michael shrugged one shoulder in nonchalance. “I like being Queen anyway.” He reached down to run one finger tip along Brian’s bare skin, dropping his eyes to watch the pulsating area above the heart, along the neck too. “She’s actually the one who rules everything to do with the King while he rules over his land and people. She takes care of _him_ while he takes care of others.”

Brian hefted Michael up, fitting his legs about his waist to shove him directly into the wall as roughly as possible. “... and _she_ must obey her King whenever he calls on her...” He went right for the collar bone, sliding up to the neck feeling the fingers massage his scalp.

“Hmm... never knew royalty could sound so fuckin’ hot...”

With the finesse of years of practice, Brian walked Michael over to the King-sized mattress and placed one knee down to settle Michael on his back. He hurriedly peeled off the lone remaining stretch of cloth from Michael’s body and stared own at his beauty in fascination. “... not saying I didn’t like being Queen for a day... or more...”

“Brian...” Michael discovered not everything about Brian was back to normal. That chattiness during sex would have to stop.

“What?”

“Stop talking and just fuck me.”

“As my Queen wishes...” Brian did some funky bow in mid-air, then effortlessly reached for the tube of lubrication and a strip of condoms.

Dethroning Brian for as long as he had placed Michael in a precarious position he wasn’t sure he wanted to ever go near again... but like Brian said, every once and a while it’d be nice to switch roles and be King or Queen for a night or for however long was desired.

One of them would simply have to decree it so...

 **==========THE END==========**


End file.
